Out with the Old. In with the Old?
by italianangel38
Summary: PG13 for slight sexual references, Jack's old girlfriend comes to college with the rest of the gang and Shawn likes her, but is it over with her and Jack? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

This fic takes place when there all in college and after Angela has gone away with her Dad (I'm almost positive that's why she left the show, correct me if I am wrong) so Shawn is single! Ok I own no one, but I love Jack! Hehe I own my own characters that I make up.  
  
"You know it's so weird around here without Angela." Topanga says to Cory as they go to her room.  
  
"Yea, Shawn is taking it well though." Cory looks over to the locked dorm room him and Shawn share. "So your new roommate comes today right?"  
  
"Yea, and we are all going over Rachel's, Eric's and Jack's house with you and Shawn to welcome her after she gets here."  
  
"OK then I'll just go tell Shawn all about it. Cause I think that's your girl right there." Cory says in his usual goofy manner.  
  
"Hi I'm Topanga Lawrence" Topanga introduces herself. "Are you Kaci?"  
  
"Yea I am. Kaci Wood. Nice to meet you. Is this our room?"  
  
"Yea, it is, I'll help you carry your bags in."  
  
************  
  
"Cory I was in the middle of kissing a beautiful blonde and you interrupt me so we can welcome some new girl?" Shawn complains  
  
"Come on Shawn, she is rooming with Topanga which means she will probably hang around. So we should get to know her."  
  
"Hey guys." Topanga says coming out into the hall. "You ready to go."  
  
"Yea, where is she?" Cory asks  
  
"Kaci? She's getting changed."   
  
The door opens and a petite, brunette walks out. "Cory?"  
  
"Yea Shawn?"   
  
"I don't like blondes anymore."  
  
"Hi I'm Kaci." She smiles brightly  
  
"I'm Cory and this is Shawn."  
  
"Hi Cory, Hi Shawn."  
  
"Hi, come on lets go, I think your going to really like it here." Shawn says as they head off to the other's apartment.  
  
****************  
  
Before they go into Rachel's Eric's and Jack's apartment, Shawn stops Cory.  
  
"Hey Cory, this could be it. I feel something with her. I can't explain it though."  
  
"Well good for you, go with your gut."  
  
"Rachel, Eric this is Kaci." The voices drift out of the room.  
  
"Oh we got another pretty girl now" Eric jokes.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jack greets Cory and Shawn before they enter the room.  
  
"Hey Jack"  
  
"So what's new Shawn?"  
  
"Shawn just met the girl of his dreams."  
  
"Really? Well I'm glad for you man." Jack says as they all walk into the apartment and he puts his things down and shuts the door. "So who is she?"  
  
"Oh and this is Jack" Topanga says to Kaci  
  
Kaci turns around.  
  
"Jack this is-" Topanga starts  
  
"Kace?" Jack asks  
  
"Oh my gosh! Jack!" Kaci runs over to Jack as she envelops her into a big hug.  
  
"Topanga's new roommate Kaci" Shawn says quietly.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Kaci says happily   
  
"Me too, I thought your parents were making you home for college and not letting you go away?"  
  
"They weren't but I applied and I got in and a room opened up and it all worked out perfectly!" Kaci gushes  
  
"Wait you two know each other?" Rachel asks  
  
"Why does Jack get all the guys? I bet it's the hair right?" Eric mutters  
  
"Yea, me and Kace go way back, to when we were little kids." Jack says  
  
"Yea we lived right near each other, so we hung out everyday, either just the two of us or in a group with some other people."  
  
"So you and Jack are really close then?" Rachel asks  
  
"Yea, we had all our firsts together." Jack smiles  
  
"Yea right, first boyfriend or girlfriend."  
  
"First Kiss." Jack adds  
  
"First date"  
  
"First time going clubbing"   
  
Rachel laughs "It looks like you two have been through a lot together."  
  
"Yea" Kaci smiles  
  
"Hey what about the first time having….you know?" Cory asks  
  
Kaci's eyes widen and she glances at Jack who shrugs.  
  
"Ohhh that's a yes." Eric jumps into the conversation.  
  
Shawn by now hears to much and gets up and go out into the hall, Jack notices and follows him out.  
  
"You know Kaci, I think me and you need to have a talk." Rachel says   
  
"Oh yea, you want to know what else your boyfriend has done."  
  
"Yea that and maybe a little something else." Rachel puts her arm around Kaci and they go sit down at the table to talk.  
  
"Shawn what's up with you? You haven't said a word since you came here." Jack asks  
  
Shawn raises his eyebrows but says nothing.  
  
"Shawn talk to me."  
  
"Listen, I found a girl I liked."  
  
"Yea you told me." Jack answers  
  
"No you don't get it, it's Kaci."  
  
"You like Kaci? Good for you man, she's a great girl."  
  
"I don't even have a chance with her. You and her go way back."  
  
"Hey I'm with Rachel, me and Kaci decided to be friends."  
  
"Yea right. I heard you two, you had all your firsts together."  
  
"So what? That's all in the past."  
  
" All in the past?" Shawn asks  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So when did you…do that?"  
  
Jack looks down. "At the prom."  
  
"All in the past huh? Right."   
  
"Shawn, it was months ago, we don't have any feelings for each other."  
  
"So your saying you don't love her?" Shawn asks  
  
"Of course I love her, she is the first girl I ever loved and we have been through everything together, I saw her through bad and good times. And when I moved out here, it was the worst cause I thought I'd never see her again, then she came and I got my best friend back."  
  
"So you really don't have those kind of feelings together?"  
  
"No we don't. now please come back inside."  
  
"OK." They go back in, in time to hear Rachel ask Kaci.  
  
"So how was he…you know."  
  
Kaci smiles. "He was….yea."  
  
"He was yea?" Rachel asks happily  
  
"Yes." Kaci laughs  
  
"What are you two doing?" Jack asks  
  
"Oh nothing sweetie, I was just finding out some things about you I never knew." Rachel smiles " I like Kaci, she's really sweet."  
  
"I like her too, I'm glad your my roommate." Topanga says  
  
"Topanga I want to know something." Cory says  
  
Topanga rolls her eyes "Yes Cory."  
  
"Me and you are ENGAGED right?"  
  
"Yes Cory."  
  
"So why have Jack and Kaci did you know and we haven't?" Cory demands  
  
"All right Kaci I'll see you later tonight at the room. Bye Guys." Topanga gets up and grabs her jacket and leaves.  
  
"Topanga! Answer me!" Cory shouts.  
  
Rachel and Jack sit down on the couch, and open some books up to study.  
  
"Ugh study time, I guess I should go too." Kaci says getting up.  
  
"All right Bye Kace. Come over tomorrow before class all right? I'll show you around." Jack says  
  
"Yea, and maybe we can all have lunch together?" Rachel adds "You should come too Shawn."  
  
Kaci looks at Shawn. "Sounds good to me. How about it Shawn?"  
  
"Yea, sounds good to me too. Come on Kaci I'll walk you back. Bye Rachel, bye Shawn, bye Eric." Shawn calls  
  
"Yea, bye guys see you tomorrow."  
  
"Kaci! Wait!" Eric yells  
  
"Yea?" She turns around  
  
"Listen if you ever want to you know. Well you know." Eric says  
  
Kaci looks at Jack and Rachel who both shrug. "OK thanks Eric."  
  
Kaci and Shawn leave.   
  
"She likes me! Ha I am going to get your old girlfriend Jack!" Eric jumps up excitedly  
  
"Eric you made an idiot out of yourself." Jack says  
  
"Your just jealous. I would watch him Rachel." Eric says   
  
*********************  
  
"So it must be great to see Jack again?" Shawn asks as they head back to the dorms  
  
"Yea, when he graduated it was hard and he came back to visit a lot and we went to my prom together, then he came back for the summer and we tried to convince me parents to let me go away to school."  
  
"They didn't want you too?" Shawn interrupts   
  
"No, I don't know why though, but I finally convinced them and.." Kaci extends her arms "Here I am."  
  
Shawn laughs "Yes you are."  
  
"You know I'm glad Jack and Rachel are going out. They seem really happy together."  
  
"Yea I think they are." Just then it starts to rain. "Oh great we still have a while to go."  
  
"So? I love rain! It's so refreshing!" Kaci says looking up letting the rain hit her face. "But it is a little cold. Come on I'll race you back to the dorms. Loser buys coffee" She says playfully.  
  
10 minutes later and both out of breath Shawn ahead of her.  
  
"Looks like I owe you a coffee." Kaci says breathlessly  
  
"Yea, looks like it."  
  
"Come on." Kaci goes inside.  
  
They get their coffee and sit down.   
  
"Mr. Hunter, well well, you resemble a wet rodent." Mr. Feeny says as he approaches their table.  
  
"Mr. Feeny this is Kaci Wood. Kaci this is Mr. Feeny."  
  
"Hi, I think I have you for a couple of my classes." Kaci smiles and shaking Mr. Feeny's hand  
  
"Yes, I believe so, and from your records it seems you are quite the student."  
  
"Thank you." Kaci says genuinely   
  
"Well I will let you two carry on. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Hunter, Ms. Wood."  
  
"Bye." They say together.  
  
"You done?" Shawn asks  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's go." They get up and head upstairs to the rooms  
  
"Thanks Shawn." Kaci says when they get to her room.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"A good time. See you tomorrow." She smiles and gives him a hug.  
  
"Bye" Shawn watches Kaci's door shut and then goes into his own room.  
  
"Whoa your soaked." Cory observes  
  
"Yup"  
  
"And you don't care?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So you and Kaci had a good time?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What did you two do?"  
  
"We raced back to campus, had coffee and hugged good-night."  
  
Cory looks confused. "That's it?"  
  
"Yea, isn't it great?"  
  
  
TBC'd soon I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R.  



	2. Love and Lies

Here's Chapter 2! Thanx for the reviews! Keep R&R please.  
  
"Your already awake?" Topanga moans from under her quilt.  
  
"I don't know what do wear." Kaci says worriedly  
  
"You'll look fine don't worry about it ok? Now come on I have 10 more minutes before I have to shower."  
  
"I already did, I'm an early riser, jump start on the day." Kaci replies while critiquing an outfit.  
  
"OK now I'm up, listen I'll be back in 10 minutes and then I'll help you pick an outfit."  
  
"Thanks" Kaci replies   
**************  
  
"OK I'm back. Now let's see what we have here." Topanga looks into Kaci's closet. "Wow you have a lot of clothes, and you can't find anything to wear?"   
  
"Well I was thinking of my khaki bells with blue halter and the black sweater over it?" Kaci asks showing Topanga the outfit.  
  
"It's perfect!" Topanga exclaims "Now I just have to get dressed…." She looks into her own closet.  
  
"I told Jack I would meet him before class. I hope you don't mind, maybe I'll see you in the café for lunch with everyone else" Kaci says opening the door. "Oh and I don't mind if you borrow any of my clothes, I mean we are roommates right?" She smiles and shuts the door behind her.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask" Topanga smiles and goes into Kaci's closet and pulls out some clothes.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey Eric!" Kaci says when Eric opens the door.  
  
"I knew it!" He says happily "You like me! That'll show Jack."  
  
"Actually I-" She says  
  
"Don't worry though I wont say anything it can be our secret."  
  
"Yea, but-" She tries again  
  
"Oh and-" Eric starts  
  
"Eric. My man, she came here to see me." Jack says opening the door all the way.  
  
"No she didn't man, did you?" He asks Kaci  
  
She nods yes. "I knew it was the hair, I need a haircut" Eric mutters as he walks away from the door.  
  
Jack laughs "Come in Kace"  
  
"Thanks, is he always like that?" She asks  
  
"Yes, but he is a good friend. So it's cool."  
  
"I can see, is Rachel ready?"  
  
"Yes I am" Rachel walks in "Oh I love your outfit!"  
  
"Thanks" Kaci blushes   
  
"Well come on let's go." Jack grabs Rachel's hand and they go to leave.  
  
"Wait! Would you mind if I come, I mean I do have class with you guys." Eric says/  
  
"Sure Eric come on." Kaci invites him  
  
"And Eric Matthews is back in the race." He says slinging his arm around Kaci.  
  
*****************  
  
"Good Morning class." Mr. Feeny puts his briefcase onto his desk two weeks later (sorry for the time jump) "OK today we will finish presenting our oral reports on "Othello" (by Shakepsear). Any volunteers?"  
  
"I'll go." Kaci says  
  
"Ms. Wood." Mr. Feeny gestures to the podium. "Proceed."  
  
Kaci goes up and presents her report, then sits back down.   
  
"Excellent, Ms. Wood. A material you have there." Mr. Feeny says "OK who's next?"  
  
Jack groans "Why can't you ever go last? My report looks like crap now." He says jokingly.  
  
"I'll go" Topanga says  
  
"Yea that makes it better two good reports then mine." Jack groans  
  
**************  
  
After class.  
  
"Hey Kace!" Shawn calls  
  
"Oh hey Shawn" She gives him a hug. "What's up?"  
  
"Want to go out to lunch? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure let's go."  
  
They go to a restaurant and sit down and place their order.   
  
"So what's up?" Kaci asks once there food is set in front of them.  
  
"I'm glad you came here. I mean that you moved here." Shawn says  
  
"I am too, I really like it here."  
  
"I like you"  
  
"I like you too" Kaci says  
  
"I really like you, in a boyfriend/girlfriend way." Shawn says  
  
Kaci watches Shawn, their food long forgotten.   
  
"I want to know, if you want to go out with me?" Shawn finally asks  
  
"I don't know Shawn." Kaci says after what seems hours.  
  
"I knew it you don't like me." Shawn says "Listen I'm sorry-"  
  
"No I do. I do like you. It' just-"  
  
"You only like me as friends?" He asks  
  
"No I like you more then friends"  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Shawn asks  
  
"I want to go out with you, really, but the last relationship I was in was bad, and I'm still kind of on the rocks from it, I want to be on steady ground before I start a new one." She explains  
  
"Isn't the last person you went out with Jack?" Shawn asks  
  
"No. I was going out with someone before I came here. Listen I'm really sorry but I should go, I really do like you, but don't hold back because you want to wait for me, I just need time." Kaci gets up and leaves  
  
"I'll wait for you forever" Shawn whispers.  
  
**************  
  
"Shawn! What are you doing here?" Jack exclaims opening the door to his apartment.  
  
"I asked Kaci out." Shawn says simply  
  
"Great man!" Jack says happily  
  
"She said no"   
  
"She what? Why?" Jack asks confused  
  
"She said the last relationship she was in was bad and she isn't ready yet." Shawn explains "I thought the last person she went out with was you, but she said there was someone else."  
  
"Hey I'm really sorry man" Jack says sincerely  
  
"Hey it's not your fault. I should go now." Shawn gets up  
  
"I'll walk back with you all right?" Jack grabs his coat.  
  
"All right thanks."  
  
****************  
  
"Hey Kaci. Have a nice lunch? Cory said you went out with Shawn."  
  
"Yea, it was nice." Kaci says softly  
  
"What's wrong?" Topanga asks  
  
"Shawn asked me out."  
  
"Oh that's great!' Topanga squeals, then stops and looks at Kaci "It is right?"  
  
"It should of been, but I said no."  
  
"But you like Shawn you told me."  
  
"I know, but I lied and told him I wasn't ready for a relationship."  
  
"Why would you……." Topanga trails off. "Ohh" She says softly. "I get it."  
  
"Yea, well nothing we can do right? I'm going to take a shower I need to clear my head." Kaci grabs a towel and puts her bathrobe on and goes to open the door when Cory walks in.  
  
"Hey Kaci!" He says happily, he notices the bathrobe, "Hey I shouldn't be seeing my best friend's girl in a bath-" He stops when he sees Topanga's face. "You are going out with Shawn?" He asks  
  
Kaci pushes past him and goes to the bathroom.  
  
"What was that?" Cory asks  
  
"Cory stop, Kaci said no. She had her reasons don't make to much out of this. OK?" Topanga says  
  
Cory sees Jack and Shawn going past the room. "Shawn, Jack!" Cory calls.  
  
They stop and come inside.   
  
"DId you know that Kaci said no?" Cory asks  
  
"Cory I was there remember?" Shawn laughs  
  
"How could she say no?" Cory demands  
  
"Hey Cory she had her reasons, she'll come around. I'll be in the room, I need to study for a test." Shawn leaves.  
  
"Well I am going to talk to her." Cory leaves and goes into the bathroom.  
  
"Did she talk to you about it?" Jack asks Topanga  
  
"Yea, she said she lied." Topanga says  
  
"I know she said she didn't get over an old relationship." Jack says  
  
"Jack, you were-"  
  
"The last person she went out with, I know."  
  
"Do you still have feelings for her?" Topanga asks  
  
Jack looks down, "Yea, yea I do." He admits  
  
"Then you and Kaci both need to be honest and tell Rachel and Shawn, I won't say anything cause it's not my place too."  
  
"Yea, I know, thanks Topanga."  
  
"Cory! Please, just stop!" Kaci asks coming into the room after finishing her shower.  
  
"No, not until I get an answer." Cory follows her in.  
  
"Cory I'm going to take off this robe and get undressed." She unties the knot.  
  
"Ahh I can't see that! I'm engaged." Cory shuts the door.  
  
Kaci sighs as she knots it back up and notices Jack. "Wait outside a minute OK?" She asks  
  
Jack nods and goes out.  
  
A few minutes later Kaci opens the door, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.   
  
"Let's go for a walk." Jack says  
  
Once outside, they find a patch of grass to sit on under a tree.  
  
"So what's up?" Kaci asks lightly  
  
"How come you lied to Shawn?"  
  
"Topanga told you?" She asks  
  
"Topanga did, but she didn't need to, I already knew."   
  
"I know." Kaci sighs  
  
"Shawn's a great guy." Jack says  
  
"Yea, he is."  
  
"Do you like him?"   
  
"Yea. Do you like Rachel?"  
  
"Yea I do."  
  
Kaci looks down and pulls up some grass "Do you like me?"  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"I still love you." Kaci admits  
  
"I never got over you, I thought Rachel was everything, but you came back and I realized I still love you."  
  
"Everything we did together, we have history."  
  
"yea we do. I always thought we were meant for each other."  
  
"I still do." Kaci replies  
  
"So do I."   
  
Kaci looks at Jack. "So what do we do?" She asks close to tears.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If we tell, it can ruin a lot of friendships." She says  
  
"I know it can."  
  
"We have to be willing to risk it."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jack leans over and kisses her, a kiss full of love. By now tears are streaming down Kaci's face, her heart torn in two directions.  
  
"Don't cry Kace."  
  
"I don't know what to do, I love you, but your with Rachel, and I just got here. But I don't think I can keep acting like I don't have feelings for you." She cries.  
  
"Maybe we should sleep on it." Jack suggests  
  
Kaci nods unable to speak. Jack helps her up and they go there separate ways.  
  
"Kace?' Jack calls. She turns around "Call me tomorrow. I swear we will work this out." She nods and without a word, goes back to her dorm.  
  
Topanga greets Kaci with a hug, "True love hurts, I know, and I will support you and be there for you, through everything ok?"   
  
"Th- Thank you Topanga." Topanga opens the door all the way and the two girl goes inside to talk. Neither one of them noticed Cory standing by the bathroom, where he could hear everything.  
  
To Be continued soon, please R&R I will have the next chapter up soon.  



	3. Breaking Hearts

Here's chapter 3! Thanx for all of your reviews, keep on reviewing for me! I like to know how I am doing.   
  
  
  
The sunlight streams into the room, causing both Topanga and Kaci to wake up.  
  
"Ohhh." Kaci moans pulling he blanket over her head  
  
"Come on Kaci we have to get up, we're going to be late." Topanga says  
  
"I can't face anyone today."  
  
"You can't hide forever. Eventually you will have to talk to people."  
  
"How about just for today?" Kaci asks  
  
"It's up to you, I'll get work for you if there is any."  
  
"Thanks, I can't do this today." Kaci admits  
  
"Welcome, but remember you will have to talk to everyone soon." Topanga says getting dressed  
  
"I know, I know." Kaci grumbles   
  
"OK well I come back later to see how your holding up. Bye" Topanga says opening the door.  
  
"Bye" Kaci calls softly  
  
**************  
  
Mr. Feeny walks into his class that morning and notices that something is off, he decides to ignore it and continue his teaching.  
  
After his lesson he dismisses the class and asks Jack, Cory and Topanga to stay behind.  
  
"What's up Mr. Feeny?" Cory asks  
  
"I noticed, you Mr. Hunter and Ms. Lawrence were awfully quiet today in class." Mr. Feeny says  
  
"In fact the three of you haven't even spoken or looked at each other."  
  
The three look down in silence.   
  
"Where's Ms. Wood today?" Mr. Feeny asks  
  
"She wasn't feeling good, so she stayed in bed." Topanga answers  
  
"She was fine yesterday." Cory says accusingly   
  
"Well she isn't today." Topanga defends Kaci  
  
"I wonder why?" Cory says  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Topanga asks  
  
"Listen Topanga I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm sorry" Cory apologizes  
  
"No comments Mr. Hunter?" Mr. Feeny asks  
  
Jack just shrugs  
  
"OK so do any of you want to talk about what's going on? None of you may leave until you do." Mr. Feeny states  
  
No one says anything  
  
"Take a seat I have all day." Mr. Feeny says  
  
They all sit, just before Cory sits he jumps back up. "I know what happened last night Topanga. I saw you two before you went to sleep, how could you say you would support her?"   
  
"Mr. Feeny it isn't our place to tell you what's going on right now." Topanga says  
  
"And who's place is it?" He asks  
  
"Kaci's it's her business." Topanga answers  
  
"Very well, I hope you all work it out then. You may go." Mr Feeny dismisses them  
  
20 minutes later, Mr. Feeny looks up as Kaci walks into the classroom.  
  
"Feeling better Ms. Wood?" He asks  
  
"I'm not sick." She answers  
  
"I know. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you have any work for me?" She asks  
  
"Ms. Lawrence has it."   
  
"Oh OK." Kaci turns to leave.  
  
"Kaci. Sit down." Mr. Feeny gestures to a chair.  
  
She sits.  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about?" Mr. Feeny asks  
  
"I don't think you would understand."   
  
"I had Mr. Matthews live next door to me, Mr. Hunter and Ms. Lawrence for so long I cannot even count the years. There is probably nothing I wouldn't understand."  
  
"Jack and I, used to be best friends. We went out on and off, and we were going out before school had started and broke up, because we thought it would be best."  
  
"You and Jack still have feelings for each other I presume?"  
  
"Yea, but Jack is going out with Rachel and Shawn asked me out, but I said no."  
  
"I see, well this is very complicated."  
  
"You don't need to tell me."  
  
"Do I need to tell you that, skipping classes isn't going to make it better?" Mr. Feeny asks  
  
"No, I knew that."  
  
"Would you like to know what I would do?" Mr. Feeny asks  
  
"Sure" Kaci says  
  
"I would talk to Jack, you two need to decide what your going to do, and then be able to deal with the consequences, of whatever you choose to do."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Feeny." Kaci says getting up  
  
"Anytime, my door is always open." Mr. Feeny says as she leaves  
  
**************  
  
"Eric!" Kaci says as she literally runs into him in the hall  
  
"Hey, feeling better?" He asks  
  
"I wasn't sick" She admits  
  
"I know, you were just running away, from the world."   
  
"How'd you know?" She asks surprised  
  
"I really do know everything that's going on, like I know you lied to Shawn and Topanga will support you through everything, Cory is angry, Shawn is confused and hurt but will never say anything. Rachel doesn't have a clue. Jack still loves you and you still love him, and me, I feel bad cause this is a situation that no one should have to be in."  
  
Kaci thinks for a minute about what Eric just said. "Maybe I should never of moved here."  
  
"If you never moved here, you and Jack could of both made the biggest mistakes of your lives."  
  
"How?" Kaci asks  
  
"Cause then you two would never of known how you really feel about each other. And you both would of been living a lie, like you're both doing right now."  
  
"Do you really think we are?" Kaci asks  
  
"Yes, I do." Eric says seriously "I only wish I knew you before Jack did, he's a lucky guy."  
  
"What about Shawn and Rachel?"   
  
"In time they will both heal. But it won't be fun at first. I'll be there for you. Just like Topanga."  
  
"Thanks Eric. How'd you get so smart?" Kaci asks  
  
"Between you and me ok?" He leans over and whispers in her ear. "These teaches like Mr. Feeny teach you these things, and if you listen they actually just say it out loud, no hidden messages." He smiles  
  
Kaci laughs. "Yea, so do you know where I can find Jack?"  
  
"Yea, he's uh. Hey he's right there." Eric says and Kaci turns around.  
  
"Hey" Jack says  
  
"You heard?" She asks  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Do you want to do this?" She asks  
  
"Do you love me?" Jack asks  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I love you too, we have no other choice, I can't keep this up."  
  
"You know you and Shawn-"  
  
"It's going to be bad, but life goes on and eventually he'll forgive me."  
  
"What about Rachel I mean you guys do live together." Kaci asks  
  
"First things first, details will come later." Mr. Feeny says from the doorway to his classroom. "First go and be honest with them, everything will eventually work out."  
  
"All right let's do this." Jack says to Kaci  
  
"I'm coming too" Eric says  
  
"So are we." Cory says, as he and Topanga, walk out from another classroom. "I still don't like it, but I do understand real love. Meet us at Jack's apartment I'll get Shawn over there, I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Cory walks off in the direction of his dorm.  
  
"Come on" Topanga says and they walk off to the apartment.  
  
**************  
  
"Cory I don't get why I had to come here now" Shawn says outside the door to the apartment.  
  
"We all need to talk, as a group and it's important that it's now not later." Cory says opening the door.  
  
Inside, Topanga and Kaci on sitting on the couch Cory walks over and sits with them. Jack and Rachel are sitting on stools by the bar, Eric is standing by the door, but when Shawn shuts the door, Eric takes a beanbag chair and sits in front of the door. Shawn sits on the coffee table.  
  
"So what's going on?" Shawn asks  
  
"Yea, why do I feel like me and Shawn are the only one who have no idea what's going on?" Rachel asks  
  
"Because you both are." Jack says "We need you both to promise not to freak out, and hear us out first."  
  
"Sure." Rachel says confused and Shawn nods.  
  
"Listen, Shawn, I'm really sorry I didn't say yes when you asked me out." Kaci starts  
  
"Hey you had your reasons." Shawn says "It's ok"  
  
"I know, but I lied." Kaci says  
  
"We both did." Jack says  
  
"How?" Rachel asks  
  
"Jack was the last person I went out with." Kaci admits  
  
Shawn looks confused, along with Rachel.  
  
"Kaci and I, well, we, we still have feelings for each other." Jack says  
  
"We tried to go out with other people, and we really both liked you two, but-"  
  
"We love each other more." Jack finishes  
  
"How long have you known, that you still loved her?" Rachel asks  
  
"Since I saw her, I tried to convince myself I was crazy, but I couldn't."  
  
"Yea." Rachel says and gets up.  
  
"Rach-"  
  
"No, don't, I need to think, I need time, just don't Jack." Rachel disappears into her bedroom.  
  
"I'm outta here" Shawn goes to the door "Eric can you move?" He asks annoyed when Eric doesn't get up.  
  
"No, I am not going to watch my friends fall apart because of this." Eric says stubbornly  
  
"Nothing is falling apart." Shawn insists  
  
"Look at Jack" Eric says "See you can't even do that, I'm not moving."  
  
"Shawn, Jack is your brother. And I hate to say this but I understand what he is going through, true love you can't deny, and so many years you pushed for me and Topanga to be together, try to understand what they feel for each other." Cory says  
  
"Half brother first of all, and I don't need to understand anything, I know perfectly well what happened, Jack couldn't stand the thought of me going out with Kaci."  
  
"Shawn I said no to you, not Jack." Kaci says  
  
"Whatever. Eric can you move now!" Shawn shouts so loudly that Eric moves over and Shawn storms out.  
  
Jack sits back into his chair his head in his hands, Kaci stays frozen where she is standing not sure what to do, Cory, Topanga and Eric, are silent not sure of what to say.  
  
"Listen Jack, I'd ask you to stay at my place, but if Shawn comes home tonight….." Cory says  
  
"No hey it's ok I understand." Jack says  
  
"Why don't you stay with me and Kaci tonight?" Topanga suggests  
  
"Yea, why don't you?" Kaci says snapping out of her trance  
  
"Yea, OK I think it would be best if I wasn't here." Jack says and grabs his coat and goes and gets some clothes out of his room.  
  
"Ready?" Kaci asks from the doorway, where she is waiting for him.  
  
"Yea." Jack says looking back into the apartment "We did the right thing….right?"  
  
"Yes." Kaci confirms "We did."  
  
Jack takes a deep breath "I know. It's just…"  
  
"I know, but it will get better, I hope." Kaci says and they join Cory and Topanga in the elevator.  
  
  
To be continued…..please R&R. Thanx!  



	4. Forgiving Hearts

Here's chapter 4 thanx to all of ya for all your reviews and suggestions keep them coming!  
  
The next morning Kaci woke early in hope of no one else being awake yet, she got out bed and went down to the student union already fully dressed. "Can I get a coffee?" She asks the guy behind the counter  
  
"Have a bad breakup?" The guys asks  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Did you have a bad breakup?" The guy repeated  
  
"No not really but your not far off" Kaci says paying him and takes a seat facing away from the counter.  
  
"Hey you look as depressed of the girl that just came here" The guy comments as Shawn appears in the union.  
  
"Yea…can I get a coffee? To go"  
  
"Sure, here ya go"  
  
"Thanks" Shawn answers and turns as he does he spots Kaci, he takes a step forward then walks away.  
  
Kaci gets up a few minutes later and goes to get more coffee  
  
"Back already? By the way I'm Joel"  
  
"Kaci. Yea I need it the coffee I mean" She answers  
  
"Nice to meet you, but go easy on that stuff I've seen it do some crazy things to people" He jokes  
  
"I'll bet, well maybe I'll see you around" Kaci turns away  
  
"Hey Kaci, whatever is bothering you….it will eventually subside."  
  
Kaci smiles and nods then leaves.  
  
Back in the hallway to her room, Kaci is walking not really paying attention to where she is going as she runs into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching, my head is…not here today."  
  
"Don't worry about it" Shawn grumbles  
  
"Shawn!?! Oh I-"  
  
"I got to go" Shawn says abruptly brushing past her to the elevators   
  
Kaci turns to go into her room, then walks across the hall and goes into Cory's room.  
  
"Cory!" She says loudly  
  
"Five more minutes" Cory mumbles  
  
"Cory please wake up." Kaci pleads  
  
"What? I'm awake I'm awake" Cory sits up "How'd you get in here."  
  
"The door was open, I need to talk to you. I keep telling Jack and everyone it's ok, I'm ok. But I'm not, I came in here and broke up Jack and Rachel, I broke Shawn's heart and I ruined a family. Jack was all Shawn had. How could I have done that?"  
  
"Look it wasn't your fault"  
  
"Not my fault of course it was. Shawn wont even look at me, I'm sure Jack deep down wishes he never had done this. And well-" She looks down "I was up all night, thinking- maybe I should just leave. I thought about this before but Jack convinced me not to, but I think it may be best."  
  
"No, don't do that, how could that make it better?"  
  
"I- I don't know, I need to take a walk, if I'm late to Feeny's class tell him I'm sorry"  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"Please Cory?"   
  
Cory sighs "Fine"  
  
*****************  
  
Two hours later the group is inside Mr. Feeny's classroom waiting for class to begin.   
  
"Good Morning class" Mr. Feeny walks in and takes notice in Kaci's absence.   
  
"Kaci said she might be late, she went to take care of something" Cory tells Feeny  
  
"Thank you Mr. Mattews now class please open-"  
  
The door swings open and Eric rushes in "Mr. Feeny can I talk to you a minute?" He says worriedly  
  
"Eric I'm in a class"  
  
"I know but it's really important"   
  
"Very well" Mr. Feeny follows Eric outside. The class murmurs among themselves wondering what it may be. An uneasy feeling sets over Jack.  
  
"Class I'm Mrs. Jacobs I teach next door. Mr. Feeny had to take care of something of urgent nature. I may be taking over for tomorrow also. Please open your independent reading books and read for the remainder of class" Mrs. Jacobs says  
  
*******************  
  
"Hello is there a Kaci Wood here?" Mr. Feeny asks  
  
"Are you family?" The immediate response came  
  
"Yes" Mr. Feeny answers  
  
"Relation?"  
  
"Grandfather"  
  
"The doctor will be with you shortly" The nurse says getting up.  
  
"Eric do you know anything that has happened?"   
  
"No I was walking in the street and there was this huge car wreck like three cars and they were putting bodies into ambulances and some girl came over crying saying that Kaci was there. I didn't know what do to, cause they wouldn't tell me anything cause I'm not family, so I got you."  
  
"Well done, Mr. Matthews, well done you were very smart, in handling this situation."  
  
"Excuse me are you Kaci's grandfather?" A doctor interrupts them  
  
"Yea, George Feeny" Mr. Feeny introduces himself "How's Kaci?"  
  
"We don't know yet, apparently as quoted from some witnesses the driver offered Kaci a ride he was going to drive her home I believe to visit her folks, the driver dashed around the corner far to quickly and crashed head-on into a car and then another car hit them from the back. The driver of Kaci's car was apparently drunk. She's not awake as of yet there doesn't seem to be any spinal injuries time will tell all though, she's in critical condition at the moment, you can see her later." The doctor says apologetically   
  
"Well I thank you for taking such good care of her. Eric please stay here with Kaci, I'll be back shortly" Mr. Feeny says  
  
"Yes, sir" Eric says taking a seat in the waiting room.  
****************  
  
Back at the school  
  
"Mr. Feeny!" Cory asks when Mr. Feeny walked into the room, right before the class was dismissed.  
  
"Cory, Topanga, Jack, Shawn and Rachel stay behind" Mr. Feeny says in a serious tone  
"The rest of you leave in a quick and orderly fashion"  
  
The class files out leaving the 5 of them remaining.  
  
"Sit down all of you, there's been an accident. Kaci is in critical condition, we don't know any details as of yet, Eric is still there." Mr. Feeny says  
  
"What- happened?" Jack asks shocked  
  
"Kaci was offered a ride, the driver was drunk and they got into a three car accident. She was going home apparently"  
  
"Home?" Cory asks "I knew I should of stopped her this morning! I can't believe I didn't"  
  
"I didn't even say anything to her last time I saw her, I just brushed her off" Shawn says quietly  
  
"Wrong. You said don't worry about it and that you had to go. Nice choice of words there" Cory cuts in angrily  
  
"Hey this is none of your faults, I should never of left her alone" Jack says getting up.  
  
"I could of been nicer" Shawn says facing Jack standing up  
  
"Damn straight you could of, none of this was her fault and she keeps getting the worse end of it." Jack says through gritted teeth  
  
"Don't even, you two both broke my heart your supposed to be family" Shawn yells  
  
"Don't even start if you were family you would understand" Jack shouts getting in Shawn's face.  
  
"Just try me Jack" Shawn challenges and he receives a blow to his face.  
  
"Jack! Shawn! Stop!" Topanga screams  
  
"Guys, guys! Stop" Cory grabs Shawn in vain and falls to the ground.  
  
Mr. Feeny allows them to fight a while longer and then says quite loudly "If you both are done, Kaci needs to be attended to"  
  
Jack and Shawn stop, Jack's lip is bleeding and his skin near his eye is turning a blackish color. Shawn's nose is bleeding and his face is pretty bruised as well.  
  
"Let's go" Mr. Feeny says leaving the room.  
  
Topanga hurries to catch Mr. Feeny "I don't get why you let them fight like that"  
  
"Perhaps it was for the best, both of them had so much anger, they needed to express it in some way."  
  
*******************  
  
"Mr. Feeny!" Eric jumps up when the group enters the hospital waiting room.  
  
"How is she?" Mr. Feeny asks  
  
"No change. The doctors are getting scared now, I heard them saying that this could end up being murder for the driver, if she dies"  
  
"Well let us not think like that" Mr. Feeny consoles him  
  
"I can't believe this" Jack sits down with his face in his hands  
  
"Jack, she'll pull through" Cory assures him  
  
"Yea, she's strong" Topanga adds  
  
"They're right" Rachel adds "I really hope she is OK and I really think she will be"  
  
"George Feeny?"  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Feeny stands up  
  
"Please come with us" The nurse signals to him   
  
"What's wrong?" Mr. Feeny asks the doctor  
  
"We had to perform emergency surgery, she had internal bleeding from the impact of the crash, she has three broken ribs and she has suffered a concussion, she was awake for a moment before and slipped out of it, she sank into a coma, we don't know if she will be able to pull out of it, because of the extent of her injuries, the best thing to do now would be to call her parents." The doctor informs him  
  
"We just did, they're coming now, they should be here within the hour." Mr. Feeny answers  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We can do nothing medically, we can only wait and hope for the best"  
  
With a heavy heart Mr. Feeny walks back into the waiting room to explain the situation.  
An hour later Jamie and Hank Wood burst through the doors hysterical. "Where is she?" Jamie cries  
  
"They wont allow us to see her yet" Mr. Feeny answers  
  
"Thank you so much for being here. And posing as her grandfather, if not for you we would have not known." Hank says shaking Mr. Feeny's hand.  
  
"Don't thank me, I did exactly what I felt was needed to be done." Mr. Feeny says  
  
"Are you the parents of Kaci?" A doctor walks in.  
  
"Yes" Jamie says timidly   
  
"Please come now with me" The words cut into everyone's hearts "We may have a problem"  
  
Jamie and Hank disappear behind a set of doors.  
  
"Your daughter has suffered fatal injuries, the surgery we performed before has not helped, we have one more chance to perform a more extensive and more risky surgery which the outcome may save your daughters life. It's up to you"  
  
"Do it, do anything you can" Hank responds immediately   
  
"Very well" The doctor answers   
  
**********************  
  
Three hours later the doctor appears through the same doors he had disappeared into ages before it seemed.   
  
Everyone stood up, wondering what news would come from his mouth "The surgery was successful, the bleeding has stopped." The doctor broke into a smile.  
  
"Thank God" Jamie cries leaning onto Hank.  
  
"Can we see her?" Hank asks   
  
"Immediate family only" The doctor says  
  
"Thank you, come on Hank, Jack, George." Jamie says  
  
"Kaci?" Jamie asks rushing over to the bed  
  
"Mom? Ohh I feel so empty and icky" Kaci groans  
  
"You'll be fine honey" Hank promises  
  
"That's what the nurse said" Kaci smiles "Hey Mr. Feeny, Jack…." She mumbles sleepily  
  
"Sleep now, talk later" Mr. Feeny says  
  
"Yea….." Kaci says already falling back asleep.  
  
"She's ok, she was awake for a minute, she talked and everything" Jack bursts through the doors into the waiting room.  
  
Topanga breathed a sigh of relief and gives Cory a hug. Rachel looks relieved and gives Jack and awkward hug.  
  
"Look, man I'm sorry, I took you for granted, I never realized I could lose someone I cared about so much until this-" Shawn says to Jack  
  
"I'm sorry too"  
  
"I shouldn't of said all that stuff, you're my brother and I know you really do love Kaci, and while it may take a while to get used to, I will in time if you let me" Shawn says  
  
"Yea, same goes for me" Rachel smiles  
  
"Of course I will" Jack says happily  
  
"I'm happy everyone is all friends again" Cory whispers to Topanga  
  
"Yea, it's just to bad it took a tragedy to bring us all together." Topanga says  
  
"Yea, but it had a happy ending" Eric adds  
  
*********************  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"Honey I just don't know if we should leave already, or maybe we should bring her home with us-" Jamie says  
  
"Jamie, Kaci is fine now, she can move around and has all these wonderful people to take care of her." Hank assures her  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Wood I'll keep and eye on her" Jack smiles  
  
"I know you will" Jamie sighs "OK well she would be angry if we tried to bring her back anyway"  
  
"Right, so come on let's say our good-byes and get going" Hank says  
  
"OK" Jamie agrees  
  
An hour later with the help of Jack, Kaci makes her way back into her dorm room.   
  
"It feels so good to be back here" Kaci smiles brightly  
  
"You know I was so scared I would never see that smile again" Jack says  
  
"I was never going to go anywhere, I should never of tried to run from my problems it just causes bigger problems, I wont ever again"  
  
"Good cause I never want anything to ever happen to you again" Jack replies  
  
"I'm so happy everyone is friends again." Kaci says thoughtfully  
  
"I am too" Jack says giving her a kiss  
  
"Mm I missed that too, you know" Kaci giggles  
  
"Good" Jack laughs leaning in for another kiss.  
  
"We can't leave them alone for two minutes" Shawn laughs walking into the room  
  
"I don't know what we'll do with them" Rachel agrees jokingly  
  
"We could make them pay for dinner tonight" Cory suggests  
  
"Sounds good to me" Topanga laughs  
  
Kaci smiles happily at the scene.   
  
  
TBC'd? Maybe if you all want more Please R&R   



End file.
